


[FANART] Game Night, by Arelithil

by Regionalpancake



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Fanart, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Holo-squad, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slice of Life, Watercolours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regionalpancake/pseuds/Regionalpancake
Summary: A glowing orange sun was setting over a calm ocean, casting golden light on a vast, tropical beach. From where she stood at the side of the door, Raffi could see the gentle curve of the coastline rising into a jungle-covered mountain range, its peaks hidden in pink and orange clouds. The sound of waves and the distant call of birds mixed with a rhythmic music she could not identify, but the ambient soundscape was eclipsed by the loud bickering of five near-identical voices.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	[FANART] Game Night, by Arelithil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arelithil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arelithil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Game Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180502) by [Arelithil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arelithil/pseuds/Arelithil). 



> Media: Ink and watercolour on paper.
> 
> Thanks to Arelithil for the Game Night gift - it was too good _not_ to draw! 
> 
> (Still kicking myself I got Emil’s glasses wrong! I’m going with I read the fic in the Berenstein Bears universe :p)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Game Night, by Arelithil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867489) by [Thimblerig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig)




End file.
